Let Me Protect You
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Houx and Saul were locked by Pierre's fans. What will Houx do to protect his brother? How will Pierre react? and Pierre seems suspicious... Warning: Mild shonen-ai. Houx/Saul, one-sided Pierre/Houx.


**Let Me Protect You**

"Stop dreaming, Pierre! I won't let you touch Chocolat!" Saul shouted in anger. He cannot hold it anymore, deep in his heart, he knows that Chocolat won't love him because she already falls for Pierre, but he doesn't want to give up. Never in his life had he lost such an important person. After all, his twin brother would always do anything he wants without any words.

The blue-haired boy read one of his spell in order to attack the blond-haired boy, who is standing in front of him. Pierre smirks at him and he read one of his spell too to attack the boy. Saul's eyes widened the powerful magic of Pierre win Saul's and it's now going near the blue-haired boy. Fortunately, when Saul is about to get hurt, the brunet came in time and block the magic from going towards his brother's body, instead, he's hurt now.

Saul shouted his brother's name loudly while Pierre smirks again. "Houx, I really pity you to have such a stubborn, useless and childish brother." The brunet looked at the blond fiercely, ignoring the wound on his hand. "Do not address Saul like that, Pierre Tempete du Neige!" The both of them had an eye contact for quite a seconds and Pierre walked away.

Houx sighed in tiredness. He thought that Pierre would ask for a battle, but lucky he did not. "Are you alright, Saul?" Saul looked at him in surprised. "This is my question, Houx!" The brunet smile to him and he tells him that he's alright. Saul obviously did not trust Houx's words because the wound on the brunet's hand looked very deep.

Silence….

"Did you see it, how dare they do such a thing to our Prince Pierre?" One of Pierre fans asked in anger. "That's why I think we should give them an interesting punishment!" The other fan said while everyone agreed with her. They then listen to her idea properly in order not to do anything wrong.

"Houx, I…" When Saul was about to start the conversation after the long time of silence between them, Pierre fans started their plan. A long-haired girl suddenly comes out from the behind wall and she pretended to take many things. Houx and Saul promptly run there to help the pitiful girl.

"Where do you want to go with such many books?" Houx asked in polite as the girl showed him the place. The blue-haired boy and the brunet looked up and they realized that the girl is showing the balcony of the top floor in the school. "We got it, we will send it there." Saul smile to the girl. When the two of them went to the top floor, the four of the fans followed them to do something behind it.

--

When the two of them put all the books on the floor, the door was suddenly closed. They thought it was just the wind, so they take their own sweet time to do their things there. Later, when they tried to open the door, they realized that they were being locked. They tried to open it, but it still would not open. Houx then remembered that the girl who asked them for help is one of Pierre's fans and he tells Saul that someone purposely lock them here, maybe it's a punishment for them to be so rude towards the blond prince.

"Sorry, it's my entire fault. Sorry for involving you too, Houx." Saul is upset now, but the brunet smile to him. "_I don't mind_, Saul." When he hears the word, 'I don't mind', he feels even upset. His brother is always too kind, but at the same time, he was touched by his brother's caring towards him.

~ACHOOO!~

Saul sneezes and he put his hands on his shoulders to decrease the coldness. The brunet immediately unbuttons his uniform and he put it on his brother. "You will be cold later." Saul insisted him to take back his shirt but Houx ignored it. He says that it will be alright and Saul thanked him.

Saul stands near to the brunet and he apologized to him. Houx asked for the reason and he started to speak up, "I know that very well. I am always _stubborn, childish and useless_, so every time when I fight with people, you will always come and help me and you ended up being hurt. What happened today is a very good example. I feel really glad and also sorry. I am glad to have such a brother like you and sorry for troubling you all the time."

Saul looked at Houx in sadness while Houx stands there, inarticulate. When Houx is about to touch his brother, he pushes his brother far away instead. Saul dropped to the floor and he banged to the wall, at the same time, looking at the big pail of water which is on top of the brunet. He whispered his brother's name to tell him about the water, but it's no use. He knows that Houx knew it, that's why he pushes him away.

Houx's now drenched to his feet. The water keeps dropping form the brunet's hair, clothes and everywhere. Saul promptly dashes to his brother to check if he's alright. Surely the brunet will say that he's alright though he isn't. Outside, they heard a voice, "Hmph! Serve you right!" Saul's anger burst out now, if this is for Pierre, they can just do it to him, why must it be Houx?

His heart is burning now, despite the anger of himself. He hugged Houx tightly. "Saul, I'm all wet." The blue-haired boy ignored his brother words and he hugged tighter instead. Saul keep on scolding himself until his words was cut by Houx. "It's not your fault, Saul." They stand there for quite a moment, remains in their position without any words.

Houx pushes Saul back a little as he feel like he's going to sneeze. Saul then handled Houx the uniform shirt he gave him earlier to him, but as usual, the brunet shook his head, not wanting to accept the shirt. He rather be an ice than making his brother feels cold. "Well, I will go try to open the door." Houx exclaimed but he was stopped by his brother. Saul grabbed the brunet's wrist, "No, I want to stay here for a little. Houx, please let me finish my words." The blue-haired boy begged hardly.

"Houx, I…" Saul is inarticulate. "It's alright, Saul. I know what you want because we are twins." Houx give a gentle smile to Saul and slowly walk to him. "You're tired, aren't you? You can sleep here; I will wake you up next morning." Saul then let himself drop to the floor and he grabbed his brother's wrist again. Houx looked at him, asking him is there anything he wants. "Stay with me." It's the only words that come from Saul's lips.

Houx slowly let himself sit on the floor and he let his lap to be a pillow for Saul. Saul feels comfortable now and he finally can sleep in peace after a tiring day. The brunet looked at the sleeping boy in happiness and little by little, he fall asleep as well.

--

"Hey, why were the both of you here?" The man who's in charge of the school balcony asked in shock the next morning. "Oh, I'm sorry… Actually we are being locked by someone yesterday." Houx answered him while the uncle asked him if the person on his lap and he's alright. The brunet nodded.

"Saul, wake up. It's morning." Houx shake his brother's body as that was the only way to wake him up. Saul rubbed his eyes and yawned like a small child. Houx do nothing more than smile to his cute brother. After Saul is fully awake, the both of them exit the balcony and they go to the canteen to find for Chocolat and Vanilla. They are sure that Chocolat and Vanilla have been worried them for the whole night.

Saul tells them what happened, but obviously he did not tell the complete story. Houx excused himself by saying that he want to go to the toilet for a while. Not very long later, the bell rang and everyone go to their class immediately. When Saul reaches his class, Houx is not there yet, maybe he's still in the toilet.

The third period is English and later would be recess. For the whole English period, Saul wasted his time in staring at his brother instead of listening to what the teacher is teaching. After all, Saul did not have any interest in English from the start. He often gets a very low grade for English exam and so the teacher does not like him much. He keeps staring while Houx is busy copying notes from the board.

Later, bell rings again and they know that it's time for recess. "Let's meet Chocolat and Vanilla in the canteen." Saul walked to the door and he stopped walking until he realized that the brunet is still on his seat. "Saul, you go ahead first, I need to pass this to teacher." The blue haired nodded and he tells Houx that he will wait for him.

"Eh, where's Houx..?" Vanilla asked in confusion. Saul tells him that he needs to see a teacher and he would be late for a little. With that, they started to eat their meal as they know that the brunet will be late for a little.

--

"Oi, are you alright? I heard that my fans did something cruel to you." A blond-haired boy asked the brunet, standing against the tree. Houx glared at him, "Pierre, you can do anything to me, but not to Saul. I will not forgive you next time, you got me?" Houx dared him and Pierre knows that Houx will kill him if his brother was hurt anywhere. "I told you that I don't know anything about this!" Pierre is angry now. It was all done by his fans, not him, so why does he need to feel sorry.

Houx did not bother him and he makes his way to leave. Pierre grabbed his hand and it makes their distance became as short as one centimeter. Their lips nearly touch each other and this makes the brunet becomes angrier. He pushes the blond away in anger. Pierre apologized for his rudeness a while ago. He slowly walks near to the brunet to talk to him.

"Are you angry?" Pierre questioned him as the brunet moves backwards, decided to escape form the evil blond. Before he could turn his body, he feels like the world is jumping and he then fainted on Pierre. The blond was a little frightened and he touched his forehead and the brunet's to check the temperature. The brunet's temperature is two times higher than Pierre's.

"He forces himself too much…" Pierre murmured and he smile, smile at the cute brunet who is sleeping soundly. He slowly lifted the brunet and he carries him to the garden in order to have a rest there. The blond allows the brunet to sleep on his lap and at the same time, he can look at the beautiful brunet closer.

Pierre put his hand on Houx's face and he slowly moves his face closer to it. Their distance was so near until they were about to do the kiss process. Before the blond could plant a kiss on the brunet lips, someone interrupted. Pierre stared at him in anger; he nearly kissed the Houx, unfortunately just nearly.

"Don't you ever dare to touch Houx, you pervert!" Saul shouted to the blond, stopping him from touching the blond as he promptly dash to where Pierre and Houx are sitting to get his brother. Pierre smirks, feeling funny for the words to come out from the blue-haired boy, "Who are you to talk like that to me? Do you know that because of your childishness, Houx had a high fever now? It's all because of you!"

Saul looked at his brother who is now on his arm, eye closing with totally sadness and sorrowful. Houx always do everything for him, no matter how dangerous it is. This is why Saul hates his brother sometimes. Pierre looked at Saul, "You don't know that Houx is having a high fever and you call yourself his twin brother. Little kid, I can even understand Houx more than you!"

The blond then turn to the way to leave but before his exit the garden, he turn to the blue-haired boy, "You don't even suit to be his brother. Houx is too good for you." With that, he leaves the place, leaving Saul, who is sorrowful with the brunet on his arms. Saul looked at Houx for a long time and he keep apologizing. Nevertheless, the eyes of Saul had betrayed him after Pierre told him that he does not suit to become the brunet's brother.

--

Houx slowly move his body on the bed. He thought he was brought to Pierre's house, but fortunately he can't smell any Ogres. He opened his pair of brown eyes and he realized that he is in his own room. "Oh Houx, you're awake?" Saul asked in joy, hiding his sadness inside of his heart. The brunet look at him, feeling curious why is he in the kitchen.

Seconds later, Saul comes with a bowl of porridge and he put it on the table of their room. Houx asked him what is that for and he tells him that it's his dinner. Houx woke up and he saw there are pots of porridge being thrown into the bin, maybe it was thrown by his brother. Saul realized that Houx is looking at the kitchen, so he quickly stands up to block Houx's sight to the porridges he had thrown. After all, this is the first time he went into the kitchen; of course he can't cook properly for the first time.

Saul pulls his brother's hand to let him sit down and enjoy his dinner. Once Houx tasted the porridge, he asked if the porridge was delicious, while Houx nodded. The both of them smile sweetly like how all the twins do. The brunet stared at his brother for a while and his brother then noticed the staring and he asked "Is there any problem, Houx?"

The brunet put his hands on the blue-haired boy shoulders, pulling him to face him. "Saul, did Pierre tell you anything? Tell me what he told you." The blue-haired boy shakes his head, not wanting to tell anything about it to his brother. "Saul, did you cry just now?" The blue-haired boy is very shock; the brunet can see everything through him. Saul wanted to escape, if he keep standing there, Houx can see and know more.

The brunet grabbed his wrist, stopping him to escape as he has not finished his words. "Don't care what Pierre says. He's just trying to make you pissed off." Houx explained. Saul pushes his hand at his wrist away, "NO! What Pierre says is true. I know I'm _childish, useless and stubborn_. I don't even that you had a high fever until Pierre tells me that. He understands you more that how I understand you."

Saul started to cry again while Houx put him into an embrace. He feels really angry for what the blond prince told his brother, he feels like punching him. "Never mind it, Saul because I will keep _protecting you_ all the time." Saul widened his eyes a little but he chose to remain his position. Before the both of them go to bed, Houx planted a kiss on Saul's forehead.

"_I love you, Saul."_

"_I love you too, brother."_

_

* * *

  
_A/N: please R&R. (: this is my second Houx/Saul story with slight Pierre/Houx.. i hope it's not too bad.. please tell me what you think..? (:


End file.
